Hush Bye Bye
by Mask of Lies
Summary: Lily stays and watches her son grow up.


_Lily crept up to the delicate white cradle and peeked at the tiny baby inside. Sleepy emerald eyes blinked open and stared at her. A tiny hand worked its way free and reached for her. Smiling softly Lily reached into the cradle and picked up her son. Silently wandering through the halls, the mother and child basked in each other's presents. Suddenly screaming and yelling filled the house as a man with messy black hair and glasses raced by followed closely by a black haired woman in skimpy green clothing. Once the two were out of sight Lily sighed and looked down at her son to see him crying quietly. Quickly returning to the nursery, Lily sat down in the rocking chair and began rocking her son gently singing,_

Hush bye bye, don't you cry

Go to sleepy little baby

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses

_Lily raced upstairs and lifted her son out of his crib, desperately clutching him to her chest. Curios green eyes peered at her face and a soft little hand patted her face. Lily's heart nearly broke at seeing how her innocent little son was so worried about his mommy. Gripping her wand tightly, Lily turned and faced the door; waiting for the confrontation she knew was coming. "James…"_

Hush bye bye, don't you cry

Go to sleepy little baby

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses

_She could hear him outside the door, she could hear him laughing, and just as she could still hear her husband's dying scream. "I wish……" Lily whispered. "I wish I could have watched you grow up. I wish I could have been there for you."_

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

All the pretty little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

Coach and six a little horses

_This was it. She was going to die. Lily coughed weakly, curling around her son as she huddled against the floor. As her vision began blurring, Lily looked down at her son to see green and then she looked up to see the same. Then all went black._

Hush bye bye, go and cry

You are all alone and no one's here

Now you must live this lie

In overwhelming and chocking fear

_She hadn't left. That was the first thing that she thought when she awoke. She was still here, lying next to her son. Lily smiled in relief and reached for her son to pick him up. Her hand went straight through him. When others came for her son she realized that none of them could see or hear her. When her son was given to her sister she was horrified. In less than a year she was furious. In two more she was heartbroken. Her son, her baby boy was forced to wear a mask at all times lest he give away the fact that he was in pain, always in pain._

Hush bye bye, don't look down

Eleven years have come and gone

Stop those tears and that frown

We're starting over, a new dawn

_Her son's years in the magical world were not what what she had expected. Her mentor, the one that she had once looked up to as a grandfather was throwing trials and obstacles at her son even though he was so young. Her baby boy was forced to kill and kill and kill again just to stay alive. She watched as her son withdrew into himself and stopped showing emotion. When all of the ones that she had trusted died, she would rip them to shreds. _

Oh my dear son, I am here

I've watched you grow into a man

I'll stay with you, you need not fear

These fires of war you now will fan

_Her son was standing tall and proud amidst blood and death. It was the final battle. Lily stood next to her son as he battled Death Eater and Order alike. Finally at sundown, he reached his goal - the Dark Lord and the Light Lord. They screamed threats at him as he began his deadly dance. Then just as the sun disappeared, he smiled and pushed the button._

Hush bye bye, you are here

Oh my dear precious little son

Hold me tight you need not fear

Your life on earth is gone and done

_He was here. She could finally hold him again. Lily sat on the ground and held her son to her chest waiting for him to open his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, sleepy emerald eyes blinked open and stared at her. A strong hand worked its way free and reached up to touch her face. "I'm here baby," Lily whispered. "I've always been here and I always will be." Smiling softly, Harry James Potter, Defeater of the Dark Lord and Albus the Betrayer and all of their forces said, "I know."_

* * *

The two men at the beginging are James and Sirius. At the end Harry found out about a lot of things Albus did so for the final battle he lured Albus and Tom and their followers into one location and then detonated an bomb. He stayed because he needed to be there in order to keep everyone there and because he was tired.


End file.
